Destiny Warriors of our fallen
by thedarkzones
Summary: Just a quick series me and my friend are making youre feedback is appreciated
1. Warning

Destiny

The Lost Tale

Season 1

A Destiny FanFiction Series by Jackson Hall And Ayden Magee

[ the events that happen in this fanfiction are neither part of destinys plot or approved official by the developers the only thing we own in this series are the plot and the characters that's all hope you have some good feedback for the trailer coming up next have a good day guardians]


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny  
CHAPTER 1

Bravo Team

Aeon watched as the rest of his team rushed to check their equipment, although it wasn't the first time that day he questioned the mission, he did. They had to infiltrate another allied base for intel, why didn't they just ask for it? Then again, nothing is ever true, so he picked up his rifle moved to the end of their Drop-ship's ramp and got down on his knee, suddenly the ships intercom sparked to life, "Alright bravo, dropping in 3..2..1 DROP" he felt himself leap out of the ship, as his team spread out in the air, nothing they hadn't done before, "Two hundred meters before impact" he heard jack say over his com, Aeon quickly hit the switch on his shoulders and felt his thrusters fire, damn things made it feel like he was being torn in half, he felt his knees bend as he hit the gravel beneath him, he felt his neck snap back as the force of the impact, after a few moments of making sure he was still in one piece, he moved towards his teams rendezvous point; After half an hour of crawling. He finally met up with them, he saw Kelly helping jack, who's arm was clearly broken. Thomas and Lilly walked up to him "how was the landing" Thomas asked Aeon "almost snapped my damn neck, broke my legs and bruised the rest of my body, otherwise yeah fine" Aeon sarcastically replied. He took his thrusters off and gave them to Lilly she immediately began to edit it and turn the pieces to spare armour. Aeon took the new gear, thanked her and sat down on a rock waiting for them to fix up jack, "okay I'll push it in 3 okay "said Kelly "last time yo-AAGH" screamed Jack as Kelly shoved his arm back into its socket, Aeon chuckled at how she always got more unpredictable every time she helped someone. Another hour passed as they moved towards the complex, it was like they were raiding, they quickly took down the bases perimeter guards and moved further into the complex Aeon stepped forward and instantly froze as he heard a guard behind him "Alright jackass you're goon ate-" the guard never finished his sentence as Lilly's knife tore his neck wide open he held a hand to his throat and fell over with a dull thud "you okay" Lilly asked him Aeon merely nodded trying not to look at the guards corpse. They quickly moved forward towards the main building "damn code 5 encryption" muttered Kelly, "can you get it open" asked Thomas "of course I can" replied Kelly, barely a second passed and the lock dinged they moved inside "how many guards" asked Aeon "forty two" Lilly sharply responded; They kept moving forward until they reached the terminal "beginning hack" said Kelly, Aeon looked around the room "deployable barricades in the main hall and two side corridors that enter just below it should be easy" Thomas moved to cover the right corridor and Lilly moved to cover the left, Aeon deployed the cover in the main corridor and crouched behind it waiting "this is too qui-" Thomas was cut off as a bullet dinged off his helmet "OPEN FIRE" they heard a guard yell and within seconds thousands of bullets went flying above their heads Aeon turned and pulled his rifles trigger one guard fell he knew it was just another kill but it was another human not fallen or cabal but. yet still he pulled the trigger and another fell "BRACE" he heard Thomas yell. He looked up and saw a massive Flaming ball heading towards them Aeon quickly grabbed Lilly and Jack he threw them into the right corridor with Kelly and Thomas then everything went red…

[Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter I sure did  
Yeah and the next chapter should be done when Jackson isn't lazy  
Seriously dude I told you im already half way through the next chapter  
Pfft as if, your too lazy  
*Sigh* alright guys well see you next chapter you're feed back is appreciated


End file.
